More than friends
by H2o JAW
Summary: Musa and Riven are best friends since kindergarten. Riven wants help form Musa to ask out a girl. Will love bloom between the two (or not)? (mostly humor)


More than friends

Narrator:

The Winx and Specialists had another group date. And there were two third wheels. Musa and Riven.

Now, a little backup on this story, Musa and Riven have been BFF ever since kindergarten. They got into a fight because Riven ignored her when he started going to RF so now they are enemies.

Moving on.

(no narrator)

-So let me get this straight, am I Bloom and Sky's third wheel or Layla and Nabu's?-asked Musa.

-How about none?-said Bloom.

-Ha! You're the one that started speaking first so I'm your third wheel!-said Musa.

-Can I talk to you?-asked Riven.

-Excuse me, third wheel talk, you wouldn't understand.-said Musa.

They got aside.

-Why did you interrupt me, couldn't you see we were in the middle of something?!-said Musa.

-Like what?-said Riven.

-I was about to interrupt their kiss!-said Musa.

-Ok, that would've been awesome, but I have to ask you something important.-he said.

-If it's about your hair, I told you once and I'm telling you again, you look like a girl!-said Musa.

-It's not about my hair, and for your information, I don't look like a girl!-he said.

-Ok, you look like a troll, sorry my bad.-she said.

-Look, this is serious!-he said.

-I can't see it. You said look, this is serious, so where's that serious thing? Is it Sirius from Harry Potter cuz he's Black, so that's probably why I can't see him!-said Musa.

-No! I need your help with something!-he said.

-Don't tell me, you're gonna dye your hair!-said Musa.

-No, I need your help to ask someone out.-he said.

-Sorry but, I didn't hear the first part of the sentence, what was it again?-asked Musa.

-I know you heard me and I'm not gonna say it again!-he said.

-Well then, there's nothing I can do.-said Musa.

-Fine, I need your help!-he said.

-That's what I wanted to hear!-said Musa-So what's in it for me?

-What do you want?-he asked.

-Hmm, oh my god I just said Tecna's catch phrase.-said Musa.

-Catch phrase?-asked Riven.

-Hmm, that's her catch phrase.-said Musa-Anyway, give me 100 dollars.

He gave her 100 dollars.

-Thanks, now, what's in it for me?-asked Musa.

-I thought the money is what you get from the deal.-said Riven.

-No, I just said that cuz I needed 100 dollars.-said Musa-Ok, the deal is you can't tell anyone about this, this is between you and me.

-Why?-he asked.

-Well, you may not know this since you're stupid, but I have this thing called pride. And I can't be seen hanging out with my enemy.-said Musa.

-Ok, ok.-he said.

-Now who's the girl?-asked Musa.

-Tiffany McCallister.-he said.

Musa started laughing.

-She's way out of your league!-she said-But, since it's part of the deal, I'll do everything I can, well, try to do everything I can for you to get that girl.-said Musa.

….

The other day Musa and Riven met up at the woods and sat on a tree branch.

-Ok, now I'm gonna call her here and you'll talk to her.-said Musa.

-Ok.-he said.

Musa started laughing.

-Dude, you're killing me! That was a trick question.-she said.

-That wasn't a question.-he said.

-Well it was a trick anyway. You never call a girl in the woods so you can talk.-said Musa-Now what you're gonna do is…do you know how to ride a skateboard?

-No.-he said.

-Oh boy, this is gonna be a long day.-she said.

They got to the skate park in Magix.

-Hey Musa!-said some dude that was skating.

-What's up!-said another skating dude.

-Hey!-said Musa-Just teaching this dude to skate!

-Cool.-they said.

-I'll see you next week!-she said-At the skating contest.

-We're so gonna beat you!-they said.

-In your dreams!-she said.

-Who are those guys?-asked Riven.

-My friends from the skating park.-said Musa. She glanced at Riven and saw he was glaring at them.

-Come on Riv, don't glare at them or I'll have to hear it the entire week!-said Musa.

-Riv?-he asked.

-Yeah, remember our nicknames from when we were kids?-she said.

-Yeah, I remember I called you pigtails.-he smirked.

-Ok, pinkie.-she said as they started laughing.

-Now get that skateboard and start skating!-she said.

-I thought you were teaching me?-he said.

-Oh come on, you'll just learn the basics and the rest is gonna be magic.-she said.

…

After a few hours Riven learned the basics and Musa helped him do tricks, with magic.

-Hey Musa! Riven doesn't belong with you!-yelled a blond girl. (stupid blond girl cliché).

-Don't you think I know that?-said Musa.

-How about we compete with skating?-said the blond girl.

-What's in it for me?-asked Musa.

-You can keep your boyfriend.-she said.

Musa growled.

-Are you that stupid-yes you are-he is not my boyfriend!-said Musa.

-Oh, ok than. Well, wanna compete anyway, I mean that's what the mean girls do in movies.-she said.

-Ok. It's not like I'm gonna lose something.-said Musa.

They competed and Musa won. (main character wins cliché).

…

Musa and Riven were at a café in Magix.

-So much for no one knowing about this.-said Riven.

-Oh her? She'll forget about it.-said Musa.

Just then the same girl passed by.

-Oh hey, I don't think we've met.-she said.

-See?-Musa told Riven-Scram!-she turned to the girl.

-Ok, now after she's amazed by your skills, ask her out. Preferably to the café or the mall.-said Musa-Now let's practice. You have to ask me out.

-Ok, will you go out with me.-he said.

-I don't think so, I don't date girls.-said Musa.

-Musa! I'm not a girl!-he said.

-Not with that attitude you're not!-Musa was laughing-Sorry. Ok, one more time.

-Will you go out with me?-he asked.

-Man I can't do this. Just pretend I said yes.-said Musa-Now, once you're on your date, you should talk about something you both like and/or have in common.

-Hey, are you gonna be there when I'm doing faze 1: skills?-he asked.

-Yeah.-she said-But you need to wear this.-Musa gave him an earpiece-It's for your date.

-I can't give her this!-he said.

-No you idiot! You'll put this in your ear and I'll tell you what to do while you're on your date!-said Musa.

-Hey, Muse, thanks for everything.-he said.

-That's what friends are for.-she said.

-Hey, I know my training isn't finished but, would you like to go to the movies, as a friend of course.-he said-So I can make it up to you.

-Ok, but I'm not using the 100 dollars you gave me!-she said.

-Well, I gave them to you, that means it'll be like I'm paying.-he said.

-No it won't!-she said.

-Yes it will!-he said.

-No it won't!-she said.

They kept on with this conversation until they got to the movies.

…

The other day Musa and Riven met up in Alfea's garden before the break.

-Ok, so the skating obstacles are set up, and the bell will ring in two minutes.-said Musa-When you start skating, I'll help you with magic.

-You really wanna do this, don't you?-he said.

-Yeah well all those years you've been like a big brother to me and I think that I should make it up to you.-said Musa-And I was hoping we can be friends again?

-Of course.-he said.

-We _are_ like brother and sister.-said Musa.

Their smiles turned into frowns.

-Yeah.-he said.

The bell rang.

-Good luck.-said Musa.

-Thanks.-he said.

After the bell rang, everyone got out and Riven started doing tricks with the skate board. Actually Musa helped Riven do the tricks with magic. Everyone was amazed.

Layla got next to Musa.

-Boo!-she said.

-Aaarh!-Musa got a bit scared and lost the contact with magic and Riven tripped, but she quickly fixed the mistake with magic.

-Are you helping your mortal enemy?-asked Layla.

-No.-Layla gave her the 'Are you kidding me?' look-Ok, ok, we have a deal for me to help him, and we're friends again.

-Let me get this straight, you became friends with him just like that?-asked Layla-Is somebody in love?

-Riven is, he likes Tiffany.-said Musa.

-I meant you.-said Layla.

-What about me?-asked Musa.

-You're in love.-said Layla.

-With that…cool bag that random girl is wearing.-said Musa.

-Muse, I know you for a long time, and it's long enough to know that if you don't make a move it'll be too late.-said Layla.

-What are you saying?-asked Musa.

-If you want that bag, you should go and get it.-said Layla.

-Wouldn't that be like robbing?-asked Musa.

Layla face palmed. Musa started laughing.

-I know, that bag is Riven, but I don't like him L.-said Musa.

-L?-asked Layla.

-I was just too lazy to say your name. L.-said Musa, Layla laughed.

…

That afternoon, Riven had a date with Tiffany, so Musa was gonna spy on them and help him by communicating with the earpiece.

They were walking at the mall.

-Ask her about her power.-said Musa.

-So, what about your power?-asked Riven.

-What about it?-asked Tiffany.

-Not that you idiot!-said Musa.

-Not that you idiot!-he said.

-What?-asked Tiffany.

-What is your power?-said Musa.

-My power, I'm a Specialist, I don't have a power.-he said.

-Who are you talking to?-asked Tiffany.

Musa sighed-Oh boy, I'm coming in.

She got out the earpiece and ran to them.

-Hey guys, you are perfect for each other!-she said.

-What are _you_ doing here?-asked Tiffany.

-Just passing by.-said Musa-Take that out of your ear!-she whispered to Riven.

He threw away the earpiece.

-Well bye.-said Musa as she got behind them. She used an invisibility spell and got behind Riven.

-Listen up, repeat after me!-said Musa.

-Musa?-he whispered.

-Repeat!-she said.

…

The next day Riven and Musa met up at his dorm. She was giving him last tips about Tiffany.

-So, after you do that, you have to kiss her.-said Musa.

-Kiss?-he asked-I don't think I'm ready for that.

She sighed-Ok, look, so you move a little closer to her-said Musa, moving closer to him-then you lean towards her-she leaned towards him and he did too-then you kiss her.-they were inches away.

Musa moved away.

-Now you're ready.-said Musa quietly.

-Thanks.-he said.

-Yeah.

…

Musa went on Riven's date to supervise, in case he needs help.

She watched him talk with her and suddenly felt bad for turning away when they were about to kiss. She looked up and saw Tiffany flashing out.

Musa ran to Riven.

-Riven! Why did you let her get away!?-asked Musa.

-I told her to.-he said.

-Why?-she asked.

-So I can be with someone I really am in love with.-he said-Only if she wants to, that is.

Musa nodded.

-So do you?-he asked-Do you want to be with me?

Musa wrapped her hands around his neck and kissed him.

-Of course I do.-she said.

 ** _The End_**


End file.
